The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for concealing sensors and other components of electronic devices, and particularly to concealing the presence of sensors and other components that require placement in a location of an electronic device that allows transmission of light in the visible and near-visible spectrums. A few examples of such components include cameras, infrared sensors, ambient light sensors, indicator lights, etc.
Many forms of electronic devices include components (such as sensors and light emitters) requiring the transmission or receiving of light. In many such devices, these components may be mounted adjacent a display. In many cases, a better design could be achieved if the location of these components could be at least partially concealed from view. However, such concealment may be problematic, since the passage of light through any intervening structure or surface is necessary for proper functioning of the optical devices. An example of an existing concealing structure for some types of devices includes a region of micro-perforations formed in a surface. Conventional micro-perforation configurations, however, allow for relatively limited transmission of the available light therethrough, and therefore may not be suitable for all concealment applications; and in some cases may be relatively complex and expensive to produce.